Three-dimensional stereo technology is becoming increasingly popular. For example, movies and live television sports broadcasts are more frequently utilizing three-dimensional stereo technology. A common technique used to generate three-dimensional stereo content enables objects to appear in front of a display screen such that a viewer feels closer to the action.
In many cases, a selector, such as a cursor, is displayed in three-dimensional environments. Displaying a selector using two-dimensional technology, however, can result in the selector appearing behind objects displayed in three-dimensions. Further, in some cases, because objects in a three-dimensional environment appear protruded from the display screen, the protruded object can obscure a portion of the background content such that a viewer may be unable to view the selector. For example, when a selector is displayed coplanar with a display screen or background content and a particular object is displayed in accordance with a depth position that results in the object appearing in front of the display screen or background content, the selector may not be apparent from a depth perception point-of-view of the viewer (e.g., in connection with a left-eye view, a right-eye view, or a combination thereof) as the selector may be positioned behind the object or be visually blocked by the object. By way of further example, even in cases that a selector is always shown in front (as in many mouse handling solutions) and the cursor is rendered coplanar to the screen, a strange visual effect can result in that the selector is drawn on top but appears as though it should be behind in accordance with a user's depth perception thereby leading to an inaccurate depth perception effect.
An inability to properly view a selector can result in inaccurate and ineffective selection of items presented within a display screen. For instance, a user may initiate a select function and thereby inadvertently select an item that was not visible to the user (i.e., the item is hidden by an object appearing in front of the display screen or background content).